thelastcandlefandomcom-20200214-history
Session X
It's spring time. the snow have nearly melted everywhere. Days have become longer and the temperatures is rising. Streets are filling up with people, because the caravans are finaly able to move more freel and the mountain passes are open for the most daring. And more are coming every day. It is only ten days until the coming spring festival. Thats when all the young boys pick or get picked to their apprenticeships and start their way towards manlyhood and their coming professions. The city of Vormsun is a rising pearl and a pride of Mellombotti. It's a natural meeting ground for merchants from every corner of the continent, and some even further. Winston Tinkerbell and Aegnir have wandered around in Mellombotti for about two months after they got attacked in Ravnstad. Selling their sword and expertice. One night while sitting in a tavern a few miles away from Vormsund, Winston finds informasjon about the whearabouts on their lost valuables. Some smuglers had just arrived in Vormsund with cargo raided from Ravnstad. And that they should take contact with a man named Ask. After a few days of walking they finally arrive in Vormsund. Even though it's just few hours since the sunset, the city is in movement, the people are in full eager to put together the coming spring festival. And it seems to be the only thing people are talking about. Winston had heard that Ask is probably in the market area. On they way there they see a easy recognisable creature. Raram the githzerai monk was standing up agains a wall, observing the crowd. He had fought with Wintson and Aegnir at Ravnstad against the bandits. He joins Winston and Aegnir on their search for Ask, since he also lost something of value. It didn't take them long to find Ask. He tells them where they can find the man that presumably have their goods. He is at a worn down inn in the poor district called «horse drunk» after sundown. «hundebittet» as he is called will then lead them to the smugler storage. And he tells them that they can have an extra thousand gold pieces, if they kill this man and bring back a box that is laying in the hidout. The group then leavs the market to check out the Horse drunk and the neighborhood around the inn. They find the inn after a minor incident, the group then decides to seperate and go around to find clues and informasjon. After a few hours of walking around they meet up at the bridge and figure out that they have to find a place to stay. They then book themselves into a luxorious inn, close to the market square. They then procede outside to find more informasjon, on the main road outside of the inn, a noble woman cloapses to the ground, people gather around, but the group takes charge and finds out she is still breathing, and decides to bring her inside. But the luxorious inn wont let them inside with the woman. At a closer inspection you find that her eyes have a small dott of what looks like silver on her pupils. They carry her to another inn to lay her down and to get her some water and food. When they get there they find out that she probably have overdosed in something they call silver, and that silver have spread all over the city the last few months. When she finally wakes up the group finds out that she had gotten it from a guy she know named Terry, and he is to be found close to the riverbank down in the common area. They then decide to splitt up again. With Winston escorting Casandra home to her parents and maby find some more informasjon about Terry, while Aegnir and Raram went down to the riverbank to see if they could find Terry. Winston gets greeted by worried parents thanking him. Afther they have gone to the monastary to see if they can get further care on their daughter. Winston tries inn to the house by bluffing the housekeep. But she wont let him in. He then finds a window and climbs inn. He can clearly hear the maid in the kitchen. He then stealthly moves trough every room in the house to see if he can find Casandras room. He finds it in the second floor, he cant find anny signs of silver, but he finds some letters from Terry. He grabs them and moves into the main bedroom. He cant open the safe, but grabs some of the gold laying there and a potion. He then tries to find a window to open. But while he moves out of the main bedroom, he is careless and the maid hears some noice from the second floor. He moves away to find another window, he sucsessfully finds another window to climb out of and with finess climbs out and down. Down at the riverbank Aegnir and Raram finds a large crowd of younger people drinking, singing and dancing. They couldn't find Terry, but they found a guy that clearly knew more than he said. They decided to shadow him to see where he went. And as they presumed he moved away from the crowd and into the common area. Although they tried to be stealthy it didn't work. When the guy they where tailing stoped to go into a house, an arrow flew right past Raram. Aegnir then charged towards the hidden assailent. Raram then fight with the other man. Aegnir get in a good hit, the attacker then tries to flee but Aegnir runs afther. Raram gets in a few punches but gets hit and decides to run after Aegnir. Aegnir catches the unknown man and tackles him and wrestle for a while until Raram gets there and he tries to kick the other person. But misses and hits Aegnir instead, and Aegnir gets paralysed. Raram then punches down the attacker, and dodges an attack from the man that pursued him. And follows up with a high kick to the head. Aegnir is now up and ready, he misses the first swing but the second hits dead senter and he goes down. They carry them back to the house. And find inside the house a few receipts and documents, and there is also loads of something they think is distilled silver. Winston, Aegnir and Raram meet up and decide to move towards Horse drunk. On the way there they meet up with three thugs that wants silver for them to pass. But Aegnir pays up and they continue. At Horse drunk there are allot of people, drunk people everywhere. And there are allot of people gathered there to join this nights fight night. The group joins in aswell, paying one gold. But before the matches start. They decide to meet up with Hundebittet. They say the password correctly and he leads them out of the inn, they walk around in the poor district for a while, then they get to a abandoned shack. They enter and hundebittet ask them how much they want. Aegnir then proceed to ask how much he values his life. And mention that if he pays more than a thousand gold he would live out the night. Hundebittet then whistles and the group hears dog barks from all around the shack. Two dogs then charges into the room. Winston standing ready and hits as fast as he sees movement but misses. It's a tough fight but after hundebittet gets hit bad he flees out the back and the dogs block the escape route. They all fight for a while and Aegnir gets badly wounded. But after a while Raram hits the final blow, crushing the last dogs head towards the wall ;) They all look for their missing loot, but cant find it. They do find the box that Ask was looking for and decide to bring it with them. On the way back to Ask they encounter the thugs that wanted gold. And this time they want more. And as they see that the group is weak they strike. Aegnir goes down again but Winston and Raram manage to take down the thugs. As they continue towards Ask they notice that all the guard stations are abandoned. When they get to Ask he offers them shelter until the heat has passed and the gold for the box.